dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
AIDS
Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (or All Inuits Die Slowly) is a disease that takes many forms. Jenny McDermott's AIDS Local atheist/feminist Jenny McDermott fell victim to "false" AIDS accusations when a YouTuber and Honeybadger named Doctor Randomercam responded to a video of hers accusing the honey badgers of being expelled from Calgary Expo for harassment based on a rumor. In an effort to turn back her logic, Doctor Randomercam joked that Jenny has AIDS based on a fictional rumor. This joke was really popular with his audience and Jenny proceeded to get trolled by numerous people apologizing for her new disease. Let's be clear here; nobody actually believed she had AIDS. It was clearly a silly joke. Jenny was really affected by this "rumor" DoctorRandoercam spread (he didn't make up any rumor, he made a joke saying there was a rumor) and got all pissy about it because people with AIDS face discrimination. Exactly, because being trolled on the internet is somehow related to being mistreated for having an actual disease. She also sought legal "advice" from Bewildered Ape who claimed Jenny could take Doctor Randomercam to court on the grounds of defamation, as if Jenny's reputation wasn't already as fucked up as it is. He made a fucking joke, people. Based on that absence of logic, the writers of this wiki could be sued for defamation. Holy shit. This whole event happened before Jenny used Thunderf00t's dying father in a satire in - you guessed it - an attempt to turn back his logic. So if Jenny exploits someone's great emotional suffering to make a heavily-recycled point, then it's a profound argument and any repulsion to it is unwarranted. But if someone makes a passing joke about her having AIDs which results in her experiencing nothing more than a minor inconvenience, then it's way out of line and he could be taken to court. Many Flavors of AIDS Double AIDS Double AIDS (also known as Reverse AIDS) is a condition in which a person with AIDS contracts AIDS again. The second AIDS negates the first AIDS, and both are cured. TJ frequently jokes about Ben being a double AIDS patient. It is not known if this therapeutic technique is effective with ISISbola or ebolAIDS. DoubleAids.jpg|Wearing condoms is the easiest way to contract Double AIDS. Triple AIDS Triple AIDS is a syndrome in which a person with Double AIDS contracts AIDS again, causing Triple AIDS. Triple AIDS is much worse than any other form of AIDS. Within hours of exposure to Triple AIDS, a person's organs turn to banana cream. We all know what happens next. Ben There are rumors that Ben has Triple AIDS, which would explain why he is held captive in TJ's dungeon. TripleAIDSpie.jpg|Ben in 5 years. EbolAIDS EbolAIDS is a portmanteau of ebola and AIDS. The immune system is weakened by AIDS, and ebola waltzes on in. TJ contracted ebolAIDS from Satan. EbolAIDS originated in Apefrica, where a nigger fucked a monkey. Whether or not this qualifies as bestiality is up for debate. EbolAIDS.jpg|A cracker predicting the end of Africa as we know it. EbolaChart.png|How to check for EbolAIDS. Category:Diseases Category:Bananasexuality Category:Blacksters Category:Sexuality Category:Hilarious World "Tragedies"